general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Rayner (Mark Pinter)
Special Agent Thomas "Tom" Rayner is a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Mark Pinter from December 11, 2008 until February 17, 2010. Storylines On December 11, 2008, Special Agent Tom Rayner first appeared when he asked Jason Morgan and Sam McCall to give their side of the story on the Russian case. Jason and Sam told their side of the story and Rayner decided to close the case since they were acting in defense of a minor child. Rayner appeared again on December 15 when he showed up at Jason's penthouse to offer Jason immunity from prosecution in exchange for information to build a case against Sonny Corinthos and Anthony Zacchara. On January 12, 2009, Damian Spinelli was arrested since he violated the Homeland Act and Rayner made a deal with Jason. If Jason provided the information on Anthony and Sonny, then Spinelli would not have to go to prison. Rayner added that Jason was more useful to the FBI than an undercover informant because he could get into places they could not get into due to the laws the Agents have to abide by. After some reluctance, Jason agreed to Rayner's deal and before Spinelli could be transported to federal prison, Rayner told them to let him go. Spinelli's continued freedom was contingent on Jason's success. On January 14, Rayner ordered Jason to help the FBI find a truck full of cargo from the equinox defense analysis & construction corporation that was hijacked. In February, bio-toxins were released in the hospital so the FBI ordered it to be in lockdown as to not poison anyone else on the outside. Eventually the hospital started catching on fire and Trevor Lansing eventually stole the last bio-toxin. Sam tried to talk Trevor down and she eventually threatened to shoot him even though she didn't want to. Sam and Trevor fell of the roof but Jason saved her and they recovered the bio-toxin before destroying it in a fire. Anthony Zacchara eventually disappeared which made Rayner angry. Rayner made it clear that unless Anthony is found alive then Spinelli would spend the rest of his life in Federal prison. Jason and Sam managed to track him down to a resort he was at but they were too late since Anthony went back to Port Charles. Jason worked with Sonny to find Anthony since he kidnapped his daughter Claudia. Jason took Anthony down as Sonny rescued Claudia. Rayner showed up and arrested Anthony and Jason said they were done but Rayner said that he now wants Jason to get information on Sonny. Afterwards, Jason planned to get Spinelli out of the country since he didn't want to take Sonny down for the FBI but Spinelli left on his own to California. Jason, Sam, Maxie Jones and Agent Winifred Leeds managed to track him down. Jason still wanted to get Spinelli out of the country but they eventually decided to go back to Port Charles and delete the evidence the FBI has on Spinelli. On March 17, Rayner showed up at Jason's penthouse and issued a warrant for Spinelli's arrest and deemed him "armed and dangerous" and he eventually blackmailed Jason into wearing a wire to Sonny's house when they are announcing that Sonny's taking over the Corinthos organization again. Rayner wanted Jason to get Sonny to say something incriminating but Jason tipped Sonny off and they were talking about coffee which angered Rayner. Eventually, Rayner threatened to put both Jason and Spinelli in federal prison for life, but was forced to let them go free when all the evidence against Spinelli had been deleted completely. Rayner promised he would not back off of them. Rayner was seen again in May of 2009 when Alexis Davis hired him to do a thorough background check on Rebecca Shaw. Rayner exchanged a date with Alexis for an FBI profile on Rebecca, who turns out to be the long lost twin sister of Emily Quartermaine. Rayner says for him to work with her, he needed something in return. On January 26, 2010, it was revealed that Rayner was the one behind the undercover investigation into Sonny Corinthos by Dominic Pirelli, who was later revealed to be his long-lost son, Dante. When Dante gave his statement about being shot in the chest and how he claimed he accidentally shot himself instead of saying that Sonny shot him, Rayner demanded that he resign from the NYPD or else Rayner would fire him. Mac Scorpio, however, hired Dante as a Detective for the PCPD and Dante's friend Ronnie joined him there. Crimes Committed *Blackmailed Jason Morgan into working for the FBI by using Spinelli as leverage 13-Mar 24, 2009 *Went back on his end of the deal he made with Jason 2, 2009 *Abused his power; threatened to delay the process for Sam McCall to get her P.I. license 17-20, 2009 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional FBI agents Category:Male characters